Pain may result from an injury, a disease (e.g., arthritis, fibromyalgia), or even a medical treatment (e.g., certain cancer treatment). Various treatments are applied for pain management, such as medication, psychotherapy, electrical stimulation, thermal therapy, and their various combinations. Examples of electrical stimulation for pain management include Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation (TENS) delivered by a TENS unit and Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) that may be delivered by an implantable neuromodulation systems. Pain treatment may be prescribed based on an assessment of a patient's symptoms and underlying conditioning and titrated based on the patient's response to the treatment. As pain is not directly measurable by a machine, the assessment of the condition and the titration of the therapy may depend on questioning the patient.